


destinies defied

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [238]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lucina knows better than to fall for the past version of her father, doesn't she?Chrom knows better than to let his crush continue once he finds out this is his daughter, doesn't he?
Relationships: Chrom/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Series: Commissions [238]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	destinies defied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nexidava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexidava/gifts).



Lucina wishes that she could stop thinking about her father in such a manner. It isn’t right, to keep getting caught up in how handsome the man she has gone back in time to save is, but the thoughts plague her all the same. When he was still alive, she remembers feeling a great admiration for him, remembers caring about him more than anyone in the world, but she never realized just how far those feelings went before now.

Now, she is concerned about just how attracted to him she is, with there being no way to deny that she thinks of him in ways that no daughter should think of her own father. And no matter how hard she tries to forget it, she gets just as caught up in it every time that she sees him, even when it is hardly a proper time, such as in the heat of battle.

And when she is exposed to him as a woman, she finds herself wondering if he thinks of her as beautiful, rather than worrying that he might somehow recognize her for who she is, even though she has not been born yet. Her priorities are completely messed up, and when she is left feeling like this, she almost wonders if it might not have been better for her to find some way to help without ever getting involved with him directly. Maybe she would still find herself admiring him from afar, but it might have been easy without worrying about if her own father might feel even the slightest attraction to her.

Lucina needs to get this out of her system, before it goes to far. Having feelings like this for her father is wrong, no matter what age he may be, and no matter if she has been born or not. Thinking about him as anything other than her father is wrong, and there is no way for her to actually excuse behavior like that. No matter what may happen, she has her mission here, and that is the only thing that matters. Her misplaced lust can be forgotten, can be pushed aside, and she can do whatever she must to be a good daughter, to save the man that she knows has the ability to save the world.

~X~

Chrom is in trouble, though he did not realize it until now. The mysterious woman calling herself Marth has kept him captivated from the very first time that she helped them, even when he did not know that she was a woman. She has always interested him, and once he saw just how beautiful she was, he knew that he was infatuated with her. That was not when the trouble started, though.

No, the trouble has only just begun for him, because while he was blissfully unaware before now, he is very much aware of the fact that Marth is Lucina, and that Lucina is his daughter, having traveled back in time to help him before things get out of hand, to save the world from a terrible future that she has already seen. All of that is all well and good, if not a little strange to hear about. What _isn’t_ well and good is that he has spent all this time harboring a crush on his own daughter without realizing it, and rather than feeling immediate disgust as his feelings fall away, he finds that he still thinks all the same things that he did before.

He still thinks everything that he thought from the start, just with an added worry that he shouldn’t be thinking these things. Which is kind of an understatement, considering she is his own daughter, future or not. The family resemblance is so obvious now that he knows it, too, which makes it that much worse that he has been attracted to her from the start. There is definitely no denying that he is sick for this, and he needs to try and forget it, as quickly as he possibly can.

No matter what, he can never let Lucina find out about this, and he is incredibly worried about what may happen in the future, once he is old enough to have reached the point that she is from. Will he always be this attracted to her, even if he has had a hand in raising her? Thinking about it for too long gives him a bit of a headache, so he decides not to dwell on that part any further, while also deciding to try and forget how he feels now, to try and trick himself out of something as stupid as falling for his daughter.

~X~

It works pretty well if he tries to keep his distance from her whenever he can get away with it. Being around her is still rather troublesome, but he does what he can, hoping that, with time, he can manage the seemingly impossible feat of getting over the crush he has on her. At least, things are working well before he has to go looking for her, so that he can discuss some important something or other with her.

Whatever it is, he forgets it right away, as soon as he enters into where he was told Lucina is. Perhaps he shouldn’t have hurried off as soon as he was given directions to find her. Perhaps he would have been told the rest of the details, and perhaps he wouldn’t have ran straight into where his daughter is bathing. But he does, and he is brought face to face with her, without a scrap of clothing on her body.

“I…father?!” she asks, her voice nearing a shriek as he goes completely still, not sure how he is supposed to react, or how he is supposed to stop staring.

“I-I’m sorry!” he apologizes quickly, still without moving, still rooted to his spot. “I was looking for you so that…well, I suppose I should wait until a better time, so…” So, why is he still just standing there, then? Lucina is frozen in horror, barely making the effort to cover herself, and he is just standing there gawking at her, rather than turning and running like he should be, letting himself memorize the scene in front of him.

“I’m sorry!” he finally repeats, and, _at last_ , he is able to will his legs to move, so that he can leave her alone. He can only imagine how pathetic he must look to her, how ashamed and confused she must be after that little incident. And, of course, something like that is the last thing that someone like him needs when he is trying so hard to avoid thinking of her in that kind of way. Now that he has seen her, now that he has confirmation of what she looks like without any clothes on, he knows there will be no way to keep his thoughts pure.

His only choice now is to stay as far away from her as he can possibly manage.

~X~

Lucina can understand why her father might be ignoring her, but she really wishes he would at least talk to her when it involves important things. He never told her what he came to find her for in the first place, and even when she wants to talk over strategy with him, he still will not see her. If they happen upon each other, he turns and runs in the other direction, so obvious about it that it would almost be funny, were it not sad.

She has not been herself since it happened, since he walked in on her like that, but she has tried her best to try and keep from wondering what he thought about her. There’s no way that he would actually see her like that, and he’s only avoiding her because of how awkward it is for him, probably assuming that she is angry at him, even though she could never be angry at him, and especially not for an honest mistake like that. She just wants to be able to talk to him again, even if being close to him makes it hard for her to pretend that she does not have romantic feelings for her own father.

After coming back in time to help him, she had hoped that the two of them could be close, and that seems impossible now, all because he walked in on her bathing. Lucina is not going to let that be the way that their relationship falls apart, and she decides to make him talk to her, cornering him when they can be alone, when she knows that he will not be able to get away from her. She corners him in his own tent.

“Lucina, this, ah…this really isn’t the best time,” he says, but she shakes her head, not having any of that.

“If not now, then when? You’ll just keep making excuses, and it’ll never be a good time again,” she replies, and judging by the sheepish expression on his face, she is exactly right. Chrom knows exactly what it is that he’s doing, and so, she steps closer to him, trying to ignore the way her heart is pounding.

“I’m sorry for avoiding you,” he says, coming right out with it, rather than trying to hide anything. “It’s just…”

“I’m not upset with you,” she insists. “I don’t want something like that to keep us from being close to each other. I don’t want…” _I don’t want to lose you again_.

“I’m sorry, it’s not…it’s really not anything to do with you, as much as it’s…” He looks like he is struggling to find the words to explain himself, but how can it be that hard? She’s already told him that she isn’t mad, so why can’t they just go back to normal?

Why does he back away whenever she gets closer, and why does it almost look like he’s blushing right now?

“I just don’t know if it’s a good idea for us to be too close,” he says after a while, sounding unsure even as he says it. For a moment, she worries that this is his way of rejecting her, that he has somehow discovered her feelings. But that doesn’t seem right; it seems more like he is apologizing on his own behalf, rather than trying to push her away for anything that she has done.

But that would mean…

“Father,” she says, “there’s absolutely nothing in the world that would make me not want to be close to you. You must know that.”

“I’m not the same father you knew. A-and that doesn’t make any difference, anyway! I…no matter what, we shouldn’t…we shouldn’t…” he stammers, but can’t seem to figure out the words. And Lucina does not want to assume what he is saying, does not want to assume that he is hinting at the one thing she wants most, the one thing she was certain she could never have, but it is the only explanation that comes to her mind, and there is an irrational part of her that says she should go for it, that she will regret it if she doesn’t. If she’s right, it will change everything.

If she’s wrong, it will change everything. Lucina still leans forward, not giving him a chance to pull back from her this time, so that she can press her lips to his. She feels like an eternity passes, in which Chrom stiffens and makes a surprised noise, muffled by her lips on his, before he finally reacts in some way.

He reacts by relaxing into it, by wrapping his arms around her, so that he can pull her closer to him, and Lucina could cry, she is so relieved, so overjoyed. Chrom is kissing her back, and he’s holding her close, and he isn’t repulsed by her or pushing her away, or scolding her for what she has done. Lucina can’t believe that, in this moment, she can actually dare to hope that something might happen between the two of them, that her father might actually return her feelings.

Before she knows it, he is grabbing at her clothes, as if trying to figure out how to get them off of her while still kissing her. He pulls back, frustrated, and has a brief moment of clarity, looking at her in a panic. “I shouldn’t have…we shouldn’t…”

“I want to,” is all she says, is all she _can_ say, and it is enough for him. He can’t actually argue with it, and can’t keep holding back after she has already gotten through to him. Instead, he goes back to trying to undress her, having a lot more success with it this time, and he lets her help him with his own clothes.

Though her naked body is nothing new to him, she can’t help but gawk at him, and he flusters a bit when he notices the way she stares, not that there is anything about him worth being self-conscious about. His body seems flawless to her, and she is so eager for him that she is left aching in anticipation. He pins her down, letting himself act entirely on impulse, rather than thinking. If he allows himself to think, then there is a chance that he might find some reason to back out again, and neither one of them want to stop now that they have finally come this far.

“You’re so wet,” he breathes, then stammers an apology for saying something so blunt when he notices the way that it makes Lucina blush. But she knows that it must be true; whenever she finds herself thinking about him, she is overwhelmed by her arousal, so it only makes sense that actually having him like this would leave her turned on beyond all control. Fortunately for her, he is actually going to do something about it this time.

When he touches her, she feels as if her entire body goes weak beneath him. Many sleepless, shameful nights have been spent trying to figure her own body out, and yet nothing has come even remotely close to feeling as good as the slightest touch from her father, proving that this is exactly what she has needed all along, the only thing that can ever satisfy her lust. And the more he touches her, the weaker she goes, so desperate to have him inside of her that she thinks she might lose her mind before he finally goes for it.

But then, he is shifting their position, and she is spreading her legs more for him, wrapping them around him a bit, her arms around his neck, clinging to him as much as she can. He gives her a look, one that is impossible for her to read, likely conflicted about how he should feel, but nothing is enough to make him back out now. Nothing is enough to stop him from pushing down into her, slowly at first, but steadily losing himself in it, while Lucina is left breathless, unable to think at all, unable to process anything that is happening to her.

When she does start to come to her senses, she can feel him inside of her, and is quickly whimpering as he settles, trying to let her adjust to this fullness before he moves again. It is so much more than she ever could have imagined, and so intense that she feels like she could cry, not from pain, but just from how overwhelmed, how happy and surprised she is.

And then he starts to move again, and there is nothing she can do but moan for him, arching her back to meet him as he thrusts into her, falling into a hectic rhythm, unable to help himself as he is lost in the bliss of fucking his daughter. She is being fucked by her father, by the man she has spent so long secretly lusting after, telling herself over and over again that it could never be.

Lucina never would have believed that it would come to this, but she would not trade this for anything in the world, would never give this up for anything, and will never let him go now that she has him. It is hard to think about anything beyond the pleasure, but that one thought is clear to her. She is not going to let him go, no matter what that entails. Now that she has him, they are going to find some way to be together, regardless of all of the complications. After all, she has come this far challenging fate; she almost feels as if she can accomplish anything, if she has Chrom at her side.

Her orgasm overtakes her all at once, surprising her in how sudden and how tense it is, leaving her writhing and screaming out in ecstasy beneath her father, who begins pounding into her harder and faster as he gets swept away by it, until he is joining her in it, the two of them coming together. Both are left breathless long after the pleasure has started to subside, and as they hold each other close, panting to try and catch their breath again, she is certain that he is thinking the same thing as her.

Both of them should probably try and make excuses for what has just happened, but neither of them will. Both of them should try and forget about this, but neither of them will. Both of them should feel guilty about what they have just done, but neither of them do. Neither of them have any regrets, because they both feel the same way, and both want to continue to remain like this, no matter what the cost.

~X~

From that point on, it takes a lot of effort to try and keep their relationship a secret from everyone else, and neither do a very good job at it. They both go straight from trying to hide their feelings from one another, both fully aware of the taboo of their relationship and both in the mindset that this is wrong, to completely embracing the fact that the other feels the same way, deciding to figure things out as they go.

That being said, that means that both quickly get caught up in the bliss of a new relationship, even when it is important to keep it a secret. Though it is not that unnatural for the two of them to spend time together, there are far too many times that they are nearly walked in on when they are in incredibly compromising positions, because it is difficult not to get carried away when they are together, even when they know that they do not have the most privacy.

And even when they are not alone together at all, neither can help the happiness that bubbles up whenever they catch sight of the other. It makes things awkward when someone might call one of them out on being spaced out, and neither have a good explanation for it, always trying to hide just what, exactly, they were staring at.

Chrom is fairly certain that a few people have figured them out. Their tactician, for one, and he would not be surprised if his little sister is fighting with all she has not to come out and ask him about it. Frederick tries to stick so close by him that the only way he might not have figured out is if he really is that oblivious to those matters, but he is also the one least likely to make any sort of fuss out of something that Chrom does, even if it is something that most would agree _should_ cause a fuss.

At times, he is only convinced that they are able to keep things from coming out completely because times of war lend themselves well to offering distractions. It is hard for anyone to focus on idle gossip for very long, and that is the only reason that he and Lucina are able to get away with things. When the war is over, things might be a little different, but he is already thinking ahead, wondering just how many people he can pay off. After all, it is only those in his inner circle that are aware of Lucina’s true identity…

He can hardly believe that he is thinking along these lines, but he has fallen for her quickly, and gotten swept away in this relationship quickly. At times, he really does feel like they were meant to be, that destiny must have brought them together like this, even though he knows that can’t be true. Even her mere existence is proof that she is not the only one for him, but when he thinks too hard about all of that, it becomes too complicated for him to wrap his head around, much like any concepts involving the time travel that brought her to him.

The mere fact that they are blood related, and that they are not from the same time, should be proof enough that they were not actually destined for each other. But Lucina has decided to defy destiny anyway, and if he is going to stand at her side, then he does not mind doing the same.

~X~

If they are going to have a child together, then he doubts that they can keep things a secret for much longer. With the war behind him, he already knows that something is going to have to change soon, but Lucina surprises him by asking him for a baby, blushing furiously all the while. He knows just from one look that he can’t deny her that, but that is only going to add to the complications, and rush along his decision about how to go about dealing with their relationship.

In the moment, he doesn’t care a bit about any of that, though. In the moment, he only cares about his daughter, his lover, laying beneath him with her face flushed, moaning for him as he jerks his hips in a steady rhythm, knowing that it will not be long before he once again loses himself in this. Fucking her has become such a regular part of his life, something that he no longer knows how he ever managed to live without before, but this time, things are different.

There is no need to worry about being careful, and no need to worry about anything at all, for one thing. In fact, rather than worry, there is hope, and he has no intention of trying to pull out before he comes, knowing that she wants him to stay buried inside of her. And he is going to give her exactly what she wants, because of course he can’t say no to her, not after all of this.

He could say that he spoils her, that all of this is a result of him spoiling her, but he knows that it goes a lot further than that, especially considering his own enjoyment in the matter. Whatever she wants, Chrom finds himself wanting as well, and as long as he is standing at her side, their dreams are going to line up. He wants her to have his child; the idea of it is enough to see him speeding up, his pace becoming frantic as he loses any semblance of self-control.

Yes, he wants it so badly that he can hardly contain himself. This isn’t just for her- everything that they do, it is because both of them want it, because both of them are equally caught up in this, and equally caught up in each other. He has no idea what it is that draws him so much to his daughter, or why she is so drawn to him, but they have both given up on questioning it, ever since that day she pressed her lips to his.

From here on out, he will stand at her side, and they will face whatever may come their way together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
